This invention is directed to improvements in data storage racks, such as used for the storage of computer cartridges. More particularly, the invention is directed to providing various individual units whereby an improved assembly of stationary data storage racks and associated relatively slidable data storage racks may be formed, and which assembly may be optionally extended by further employment of additional such units without disturbing the existing assembly.
With the advent of the computer cartridge the number of cartridges issuing daily has rapidly increased beyond expectations. Rooms loaded with racks in rows separated by access aisles have developed. However, the continued pouring out of new cartridges requires that some further means be provided for increasing the storage capacity of limited space and avoiding waste of space with excess aisles.
Accordingly, a general objective of this invention is to provide means enabling a material increase in the number of racks that may be placed in any particular room area and yet maintain aisles for access of workers to the various racks.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide various individual units which may be readily assembled together to obtain a row of stationary racks and relatively slidable racks, and to which assembly further units may be added to extend the assembly to include one or more of the stationary racks or slide racks.
Another object of the invention is to provide means for connecting multiple conventional racks in end-to-end relation, and to associate with the resulting row of racks one or more racks for sliding travel relative to the stationary racks.
A further object is to provide means whereby an existing conventional stationary rack may be converted into a slidable rack and slidably associated with a row of stationary racks.
And, another object of the invention is to provide an assembly of stationary and relatively slidable racks with brake means, whereby a slidable rack may be stopped against over-travel relative to the stationary racks smoothly and without bumping, disengagement or resulting shock to the assembly.
A feature of the invention is the provision of individual slide racks with roller elements, and individual roller track units which may be readily assembled to a row of stationary racks for sliding travel of the slide racks along the track units relative to the stationary racks.
A further feature is track rollers which may be added to a conventional stationary rack so as to convert the stationary rack into a slidable rack, and track means which may be added to a row of stationary racks to provide a continuous track engageable by the rollers whereby the slidable rack may ride along the track relative to the row of stationary racks.
Another feature is a brake unit comprising a stop member mountable to a lower area of a stationary rack and a padded member mountable to a lower area of a slide rack, which padded member is adapted to be brought into frictional engagement with the stop member so as to brake the slide rack against over-travelling movement relative to the stationary rack.
The foregoing and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will appear more fully hereinafter from a consideration of the accompanying description which follows, taken together with the accompanying drawings wherein an embodiment of the invention is illustrated. It is to be expressly understood, however, that the drawings are for purposes of illustration and description, and they are not to be construed as defining the limits of the invention.